


Green Bows...

by lasairfhiona



Series: birthstone series [8]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh is helping decorate...</p>
<p>verve_challenge<br/>prompt: emerald</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Bows...

Calleigh looked over at Tim and smiled as he ruffled the hair on a little boy who had been following him around all day.  She wasn't entirely sure how Tim had talked her into giving up her only day off to help decorate the center for the Big Brother's holiday party. But here she sat amid a pile of emerald green bows she'd been making since her arrival.  Big ones to hang on doors be centerpieces. Medium size ones to decorate the buffet tables and what seemed like hundreds of smaller ones to decorate the red papered boxes under the Christmas tree for the kids. Fluffing out the loops of what she hoped was the last wire edged bow, she dropped it into the pile only to have another roll of ribbon drop in her lap from above.

Twisting so she could look back at whoever dropped the ribbon in her lap, she burst out laughing as she saw Tim, dressed in his standard black shirt and a big green bow tied around his chest.  "Do I get to unwrap you?" she asked quietly as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You and only you," he answered just as quietly, placing another kiss on her cheek.

"Get a room..." on eof the kids called out causing everyone to laugh. 

Calleigh blushed slightly while Tim smirked and pulled Calleigh to her feet and dipped her low over his arm before planting a loud, exaggerated, kiss on her cheek again amid whistles and cat calls. "Tim..." Calleigh said slightly exasperated.

"Love you," he whispered before setting her back on her feet. 

Calleigh only shook her head and sat down again with what she hoped was now the last of the ribbon to finish making her green bows and looking forward to getting Tim home so she could remove the biggest bow of all...


End file.
